Drabbles
by longlivetiva
Summary: I've decided to just post all of my drabbles under one "story". Each chapter is a different drabble, and each drabble is more than likely to be Tony/Ziva. Most are based on pictures but this site doesn't allow you to add pictures or links in your stories, so I'll have to describe the picture in hope that you know what I'm talking about!
1. Chapter 1

**Tony & Ziva AU drabble.** _(Set 5 years after Ziva leaves, Tony dies in an undercover op where he's a biker. Ziva is grieving and plants an olive tree in his memory. The Tony in the picture is in fact a fragment of her imagination, her remembering him. I changed the orchard to be an olive tree orchard rather than an orange tree orchard. {Picture is from the season 11 promo where Tony & Ziva appear to be digging something. You could try and find the picture on my tumblr, (ttiva). It's black and white if that helps :)}_

* * *

It had been one week since Ziva had found out about Tony's death. He was on a short undercover op as a biker trying to figure out the main supplier in a drug ring. One night, whilst following a lead, he was driving across a four way crossing before a drunk driver came hurtling out of nowhere smacking into his motorbike, the first responders declared him "dead on arrival" and said that he had "died on impact." It was unforeseen; it took the life of her best friend, and her soul mate.

Zivas eyes were bloodshot from seven days of tears, seven days of grieving. She stood in the orchard, where her and Tony once stood and bared their souls, reminiscing on the past 13 years with him. All the times they teased and tormented, but most importantly, the times they had gone through hell and back for each other. Ziva would never forget when Tony went all the way to Somalia to avenge her death before discovering that she was in fact alive and got her out of that hellhole. She would never forget the time when he said that he should thank Orli for the person that Ziva had become and held on oh so tightly to her hand, even when they were in that terrible car wreck. She would never forget the time when he once told her that she was not alone in her first language. He has gone to many lengths for her, all because he loved her.

Tears reappeared on her already damp cheeks as she kneeled down next to an olive tree that they had planted together around the same time 5 years ago when she decided she wouldn't be coming back to NCIS. It took Tony several months of fighting to get her back, once he finally found her, he caressed her cheek whilst looking into her eyes and told her _"I'm fighting for you Ziva."_ She knew, she knew Tony would always fight for her. She eventually decided she wanted to settle down, and with Tony.

_ "I miss you Tony, I really do."_ she whispered between sniffles,_ "I just wish you were here right now, I'm struggling. Really struggling."_ Ziva began digging into the dry dirt, beads of tears rolling off her chin, she kept digging between sobs until she had dug an adequate amount before dropping a few olive pits into the hole.

_"Thank you Tony, you've opened my eyes. You've shown me love when I never thought I'd get to experience it. The past 13 years spent with you, and 5 years of being a couple, have been the best years of my life. You've brought me more joy than you can ever imagine, and I can never thank you enough for that."_

She could've sworn she could feel his presence, his musky scent lingering, even hear his voice, it was somewhat comforting at a time like this. For the past week her heart felt like it would never repair, but perhaps planting the olive tree would give her closure, he will always have a space in her heart which no one can replace.


	2. Dandelions

Tony and Ziva were walking hand in hand through the park, with their daughter running just ahead of them,

"Oh no Tateleh! You're not meant to eat it!" Ziva quickly rushed to their child's side and stopped her before she had eaten the dandelion currently in her hands.

"What can I say? She has a DiNozzo appetite" Tony grinned from behind them.

Ziva shook her head and faced their daughter, "you're meant to make a wish, then blow on it sweetie."

Their daughter replied with a confused look.

"You see the fluffy things on it? They're little fairies, and if you make a wish then blow them off, they all fly away and make all of your wishes and dreams come true!" she said before demonstrating on a nearby dandelion, "see?"

"Fairies!" Lydia replied with enthusiasm,

"Yes, fairies." Ziva said through a wide smile.

Lydia squeezed her eyes closed as tight as possible and made a wish before blowing on the dandelion, "bye bye fairies!"

Ziva stood up and felt Tony's arm wrap around her waist,

"You're a wonderful mother." he whispered into her ear.

"You really think so?" she questioned him with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Yes, and I'm sure peanut agrees" Tony said before nodding towards Zivas growing stomach.

At that point, Ziva winced.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Tony asked, suddenly worried.

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and placed it to her stomach,

"Do you feel that?" she asked whilst moving his hand a little before placing it to rest,

Tony let out a sigh of relief, "I told you peanut agrees."


End file.
